Talk:Eo'aern
Anyone have any clue about editing the droprate on these? As in, is one kill considered each time they die, or does one kill include all the reraises? --Dalkiel 01:22, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :About 40% of the time, Aerns will Reraise to full HP and MP a few seconds after they are defeated. Standard Aerns may not Reraise more than once; however, the DRK Ix'aern NM may Reraise multiple times before being defeated for good. ::A Reraised Aern will automatically attack the person/party that defeated it if it is close enough; it is possible to avoid aggro by backing away to a sufficient distance before the Aern Reraises. ::If an Aern drops an item, it will not Reraise. If an Aern drops nothing, watch out for a possible Reraise. That's from the Aern family page, so I presume that it drops all this after 1 mob is done re raising. However, I don't have sky/sea access myself, so I'm just interpreting.TheMysteriousX 01:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) If an Aern drops an item it can not Reraise.. but this does not mean it will drop an item if it doesn't Reraise. For the droprate information, I'd count each Aern, not each kill. So for example: You kill an Aern. It reraises. It drops an organ. The droprate is 1/1 not 1/2. -Mosh-Ifrit 22:35, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Jobs off the top of my head, jobs include: bst, blm, thf, brd, sam, whm, pld, war, rng, nin and possibly rdm, drg, not sure on those. any others, i've yet to see. -- 00:39, 27 April 2008 (UTC) 2/5 as evidence of accuracy? Is a sample of 5 hits on a thief useful to this article? I don't deny they have high accuracy, just not sure how relevant that small of a sample is. Altariel 17:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) 2/5 would not constitute statistically significant data in a court of law. Additionally, I've not noticed these to have that great of accuracy against my THF. Certainly not anymore accurate than any other mobs their level, anyway. --Kyrie 10:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Despoil For those like me who are wanting to steal Luminian Tissue because of the horrible drop rate for it, don't get your hopes up too far. I've done at LEAST 40 attempts so far (probably even 50+), and have only gotten 1 tissue so far, and nothing else. I had a better steal rate on Platinum Beastcoins in Castle Oztroja (S), which is pretty sad. --Kyrie 17:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :For more concrete numbers, I tried again. This time I went 1/21, and 1/31, or 2/52. Considering you have to wait 5 minutes between each attempt... you're probably better off killing things for tissues if you can. :/ --Kyrie 10:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you use Steal+ gear when you use Despoil? My Despoil rate isn't great but it's much better than that. Today I despoiled an Aern Organ though, instead of a Tissue. Soily 16:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC)